Ein ungebetener Gast
by NicoleKidmanFanxD
Summary: Ein ungebetener Gast haust in Malfoy manor - Voldemort! Wie kommt Draco damit klar? Was sieht er eines Nachts, was wird er tun? Lies selbst ;) Draco/Lucius/Narcissa/Voldemort Reviews wären lieb x3 :)


_**Hallöchen ;)**_

_Mal wieder eine FF von mir ;) Im Vordergrund stehen mal wieder die Malfoy's aber es werden auch noch andere Charaktere, wie z.b Voldemort auftauchen._

_Ich habe in dieser Geschichte keine Verbindungen zu den Büchern hergestellt. Diese Geschichte spielt in der ersten 'Herrschaftszeit' von Voldemort und Draco ist bereits 6 Jahre alt. Lord Voldemort wohnt in dieser Zeit in Malfoy Manor, was ja eigentlich erst in Buch 7 der Fall ist._

_Hoffe es gefällt euch :D_

**Ein ungebetener Gast**

Draco Malfoy schreckte hoch. Wieder hörte er diese Schreie. Schmerzensschreie. Die von seinem Vater. Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper...würde Voldemort seinen Vater nun endgültig umbringen? Der dunkle Lord hauste nun schon seit längerer Zeit in Malfoy Manor und fühlte sich ganz wie Zuhause, behandelte Lucius und seine Familie wie unterwürfige. Wieder ein Aufschrei. Der Cruciatusfluch, ganz klar. Sein Vater hatte anscheinend schon wieder versagt. Der kleine Draco fragte sich oft, warum sein Vater ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords war. Draco war zwar klein doch er war nicht dumm. Selbst er erkannte, dass der dunkle Lord schlecht für die magische Welt war. Draco hatte sich nie getraut seinen Vater danach zu fragen, er würde ihn nur anschreien und fragen, wie er es wagen könnte, ihn infrage zu stellen. Ein paar Tränen kullerten seine porzellanweise Haut herunter. _Nicht weinen__!_ dachte er. _Malfoy's weinen nicht!_ Das war es, was sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte. Etikette. Dafür war sein Vater da.

Lucius Malfoy schenkte Draco nur selten Zuneigung und wenn ja, dann durch teure Geschenke. Er war zwar gerade erst 6 Jahre alt, jedoch besaß er schon alles, sogar einen einen Nimbus 1000. Ja, Lucius hatte nicht viel Zeit für ihn aber es gab ja noch seine Mutter Narzissa. Sie war da, um Draco zu behüten, zu lieben und ihn zu bemuttern. Wieder ein Aufschrei...und er hatte schon gedacht, dass es vorbei wäre. Von unten hörte er eine wütende Stimme.

"Du hast mich erneut enttäuscht, Lucius!" schrie eine dunkle, raue Stimme. Diese Stimme ging Draco durch Mark und Bein. Er fühlte sich jedes Mal gelähmt, wenn er sie vernahm. Sobald der dunkle Lord auftauchte, spürte er eine kälte wie nie zuvor. Als würde kein Leben existieren. _Er_ selbst war nicht lebendiges. Draco hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall. Erneut zucke er vor Angst zusammen, jedoch stieg er aus dem Bett. Seine Beine fühlten sich glibberig an und es fröstelte ihn. Er ging zu seiner Türe und öffnete sie, ein kalter Wind wehte ihm entgegen. Er tapste, so leise wie es nur ging, auf den Gang hinaus und versteckte sich am Treppengeländer. Unten sah er seinen Vater und den dunklen Lord. Lucius lag am Boden, doch er war nicht verletzt. Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, so ein paar Cruciatusflüche konnten dem berühmt berüchtigten Lucius Malfoy nichts anhaben. Draco entdeckte Voldemorts Schlange und vernahm, wie Voldemort mit ihr sprach. Wie schaffte er das? Da hörte er wieder diese schreckliche Stimme.

"Lucius, das alles war für dich keine Bestrafung, dass weiß ich, aber wie heißt es so schön: die seelischen Qualen sind die schlimmeren." Sein Vater öffnete schlagartig die Augen, ihm war bewusst was sein Herr damit meinte.

"M-m-mein Lord, bitte nicht. Bestrafen sie mich noch mehr oder töten sich mich aber tun sie meiner Familie nichts!" wimmerte er. So hatte Draco sein Vater noch nie erleb. In all den 6 Jahren war er immer stolz und kühl gewesen und jetzt? Er war ein Wrack. Draco konnte das Ganze nicht ansehen, hatte aber Angst in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Was wäre, wenn Voldemort kommen würde. Wieder weinte er. Warum hauste diese grässliche Kreatur nur hier? Hatte er verdammt nochmal kein eigenes Haus? Wieder hörte er, wie der dunkel Lord zischend mit seiner meterlangen Schlange sprach. Draco war froh, dass er diesen Mann so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekam, denn Narzissa sorgte immer dafür, dass sie etwas unternahmen. Er schlich leise den dunklen Korridor entlang. Vorbei an den Familien Portraits und in das Zimmer seiner Eltern. Sollte er seine Mutter wirklich wecken? Draco hatte die Türe schon einen Spalt weit geöffnet, da überlegte er sich es anders. Er war doch schon groß, trotzdem hielt ihn eine Stimme davon ab, zurückzukehren.

"Draco?" fragte eine sanfte, melodische Stimme.

"Mutter." antwortete er wohlerzogen und trat nun doch in das große Zimmer, dass in Grün und Silber gehalten wurde.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Narzissa. Draco antwortete nicht, es sammelten sich einfach nur Tränen in seinen Augen die ihm sofort an seinen Wangen herunterkullerten. Bei Merlin, wenn das sein Vater sehen würde! Er war doch ein Malfoy, doch seine Mutter schien es egal zu sein. Sie hob die Bettdecke hoch und Draco stieg zu ihr und Bett. Narzissa drückte ihn fest ans sich und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Mummy, was ist, wenn _er_ Daddy tötet?" schluchzte Draco und benutzen das erste Mal seit Jahren diese Kosenamen für seine Eltern.

"Daddy schafft das, Schatz. Er ist ganz stark." versuchte Narzissa ihn zu beruhigen.

"Sicher?" fragte er und sah seine Mutter mit großen Kulleraugen an.

"Sicher." Eine paar Minuten schwiegen beide und genossen einfach nur die Nähe, dann fragte Draco:

"Was ist, wenn er hier herauf kommt, Mummy?" Narzissa atmete laut ein, dass hatte sie sich auch schon gefragt.

"Es wird nichts passieren, Draco." Sie spürte sein Herz schlagen. Er war doch noch so jung. Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Der Mond, der durch das Fenster schien, erhellte das Zimmer etwas und schien direkt auf eine Viole mit ihrer schönsten Erinnerung: Draco's erstem Geburtstag. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen und Draco hatte zum ersten Mal 'Mummy' gesagt. Narzissa hatte geweint und Lucius Miene hatte vor Stolz geglänzt. Was hatte er nicht für einen prächtigen Sohn. Er würde mal ein guter Malfoy werden. Schlau, gescheit und gebildet-ein Reinblüter eben. Jetzt war alles so anders. Sie mussten um ihr Leben kämpfen und aus dem sonst so lebvollen Draco war ein ruhiger, ängstlicher Junge geworden der am liebsten bei seiner Mutter war. Früher tobte er auf den Ländereien von Malfoy Manor herum, spielte mit seinen Schokofrosch-Karten oder bestaunte das Omniglas, das ihm sein Vater von der letzten Quidditschmeisterschaft mitbrachte. Nun war er kaum noch draußen, höchstens mit seiner Mutter. Er saß lieber in seinem Zimmer, schaute sich Bilderbücher an, fuchtelte wild mit Narzissa's Zauberstab herum oder kuschelte mit ihr. Narzissa ließen diese Gedanken an die Zeit von früher nicht los. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacken, das von der Tür kam. Die Tür ging ein Spalt weit auf und beide sahen, wie sich eine bleiche, knöchrige Hand dazwischen schob. Draco drehte sich schnell zu seiner Mutter um und drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Brust, so dass er die Türe nicht mehr sah. Nein! Wollte _er_ sie doch umbringen?

"Es ist alles gut, Draco. Mummy ist hier." flüsterte sie ihm zärtlich ins Ohr. Doch auch sie hatte Angst und schloss die Augen. In dem Raum wurde es kalt und die Türe öffnete sich immer weiter. Narzissa hörte, wie zwei Leute eintraten und sie spürte Draco's schnellen Atem und seine vielen Tränen an ihrer Brust. War das ihr Ende? Man hörte Gemurmel.

"Lucius, was hast du nicht für eine hübsche, kleine Familie." meinte die eiskalte Stimme von Lord Voldemort sarkastisch.

"Oh Herr, ich bitte sie. Ich werde alles tun! Ich werde sie nicht noch einmal enttäuschen!" Es herrschte Stille und man hörte Lucius' schnellen Atem. Er schielte immer wieder zwischen Voldemort und seiner kleinen, kuschelnden Familie hin und her.

"Na gut." zischte Voldemort. "Ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Chance. Heute Nacht. Wenn du es wieder versaust, dann Gnade dir Salazar! Das würdet _ihr alle_ nicht überleben!" Voldemort ging, gefolgt von Lucius, aus dem Zimmer und die Kälte verließ den Raum. Man hatte ihnen noch eine Chance gegeben! Bei Merlin! Lucius durfte es nicht verhauen. Narzissa schaute herunter zu ihrem Sohn, der nun in ihren warmen Armen eingeschlafen war. Sie strich ihm behutsam über den Kopf. Sie würde ihn beschützen, was immer es kostete!


End file.
